


Comfort

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Metal is bapy, hc that Gaara always wakes up first bc Lee sleeps like a mf log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Gaara and Lee get woken up in the middle of the night; Metal can't sleep.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 3.30am and some external force commanded me to write this. I am very sleepy and so are these guys.
> 
> Excuse any and all typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gaara cracked an eye open. The surrounding darkness told him it was still deep into the night, so he wasn't entirely sure what woke him. But he could have sworn he heard something underneath his husband's light snores. Like a light, tapping sound.

With a long inhale, he stretched his body out, doing his best not to wake the sleeping figure curled around him. Not that he was easy to wake. Gaara let out an audible exhale as he flipped his body around to nuzzle against his husband's firm chest.

There was that tapping sound again. This time it was followed by a tiny voice.

“Daddy…?” it called.

Gaara's eyes shot open and he pushed himself to sit up. “Come in, sweetie,” he called. As the door slowly opened, Gaara reached a hand out to shake his husband's shoulder and whispered. “Lee.” He pressed a ghostlike kiss to his cheek, stirring Lee into consciousness.

“Huh…?” Lee blinked a few times, reaching a hand out to initiate some kind of contact with Gaara. His voice was still thick with sleep. “Are you okay?”

“Come here, sweetheart,” Gaara called softly.

“Okay, Papa,” his son called back, doing as he was told. He politely shut the door behind him and bounded over.

Hearing his son's sweet, tiny voice, Lee jolted awake. “Metal, what's wrong?!”

“I can't sleep,” Metal replied. He squeezed the teddy bear in his arms as he made his way over to Gaara's side of the bed; his tiny pout was more visible now, even in the dark. “Can I sleep here?”

“Of course,” Gaara answered. 

Metal broke out into a wide grin and scrambled up onto the bed as best as his four year old limbs could manage. He didn't like when his parents tried to help him though, since he already considered himself a big boy who could do things by himself. Gaara and Lee took this extra time to scoot over and make a little nook so Metal could crawl between them.

When Metal got situated, Lee reached out to flatten his hair a little. As he ran his hand through the thick locks, Gaara made a mental note that he was due for a haircut soon. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Metal nodded enthusiastically, his big eyebrows pinching together. 

“Were you scared?” Gaara asked him. He slid his pillow over and gently lied Metal on top of it.

“No, Papa,” he huffed. “I don't get scared.”

Gaara smiled at him and kissed his tiny forehead. “Okay, Metal.”

“It's okay to be scared,” Lee told him, scooting a little closer.

“I know,” Metal said, squeezing the teddy bear tight. He snuggled a little further into the bed. His eyes were already threatening to fall shut.

“Let's go back to bed, okay?” Gaara said. He leaned over Metal to kiss Lee goodnight and slid underneath the covers.

Both he and Lee reached an arm across their son to cuddle him in between them. The two looked at each other and smiled before pressing kisses to his soft, chubby cheeks, which made him giggle.

“I love you, Papa,” Metal said to Gaara. He turned his head to look at Lee. “I love you, Daddy.”

“We love you, too,” Lee said softly. “Goodnight, Metal.”

“Night-night,” he said with a big yawn.

Within a matter of minutes, the small family was pulled into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
